


君子不称名

by AliasIuris



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasIuris/pseuds/AliasIuris
Summary: 梦魇Grillby X 碎片GasterNIGHTMARE Grillby     X        FRAGMENT Gasternightmare Grillby为我原创的AU老板，fragment Gaster为我原创的G
Relationships: W. D. Gaster & Grillby, W. D. Gaster/Grillby
Kudos: 2





	君子不称名

Grillby一直都很喜欢亮晶晶的东西。

无论是酒馆吧台上的玻璃杯，还是明亮如白昼的核心，他都很喜欢，虽然二者闪亮的等级不是一个层次。区别只在于一个是自己可以拥有的，另一个则不是自己可以希冀的。

sans今天一反常态地将自己的酒钱如数交付，Grillby看着灯光映照在玻璃杯上，映着一圈一圈的光晕，难得开口“今天有什么好事发生了？”

sans愣了下，然后“嗤嗤”地笑了出来，粘稠的黑色液体混合着番茄酱在吧台上铺散出来，偷得已经漫出了吧台，缓慢且令人不悦的发出“嘀嗒嘀嗒”的声音滴在地板上，Grillby暗暗地皱了皱眉头——清理这些身体移动时所产生的副产物在他而言亦是难办，可是他别无他法，尽管他和sans的脸色是差不多，但这并不能代表sans看不出来。

sans嗤笑了一声，低低的回声在两者的空间内摇晃：“是啊，有好的事情发生了。”

“极好的事情。”

等他再次看到sans已经是两个小时后。这时的酒馆已经歇业，Grillby在回家的小路上走着，软软的雪地的触感一如既往的舒适，Grillby舒服地眯起了眼睛，唯独眼角余光里出现了一个黑点。

Grillby并没有去管他，直到他发现这块黑点越变越大，且开始显现出骷髅的身形，而那个身形他无比的熟悉，就是sans。

在一片纯白的雪地中，sans的黑色身影无比明显，他只能依稀地看见sans的手里握着什么，但是看起来sans对这块东西并不是十分感兴趣，相反的，他鄙夷的看着这块东西，然后将它扔在地上，头也不回的走了。

Grillby看了看周围，躲在树后的这一个快速反应很好的将自己的身形隐藏了起来，sans在这段时间里应该也没有发现自己。

Grillby向前倾身，树木在Grillby身体的摩挲下颤了颤，枝丫窸窸窣窣的落下了还未来得及成团的细雪，洒在站在树下的Grillby身上，Grillby这才发现自己身上落满了白色的细雪，这使他自己看起来像怪物小孩拙劣制作的雪人，将它们一一拂落后Grillby才上前。

Grillby这才缓缓靠近了雪地上的那块东西。

那块东西被掩盖在漆黑的粘稠液体下，虽说Grillby早已习惯他们这些怪物自身身体的习性，但并不代表他会喜爱这种习性，只能表示他已经习惯。

等到Grillby将那些黑色的粘稠液体用雪洗干净后，一块亮晶晶的碎片映入眼中，他挽起袖子捡起地上散落的碎片。

碎片在地上散落的位置像落在雪地里闪烁的一颗星星。

Grillby没有亲眼见过地上的天空，他所得来的有关于天空的知识是从他的祖辈那里听来的，祖辈们的口耳相述让他觉得天空就是明亮又深邃的亮晶晶的······呃怎么形容？镜子？但Grillby在看到那块碎片的第一意识就认定那是一块来自天上的碎片。

Grillby将祂小心地包裹起来，带回了家。

碎片被小心地放在了Grillby的怀里，Grillby觉得这块碎片虽然冰冷，但好像还残留着其他怪物的气息，尤其是跟骷髅有关的，Grillby打了个冷颤，但还是不舍地摸了摸碎片，他发现碎片的气息虽然和sans很相像，但不是气息的来源同一个，sans的小秘密肯定是有的，但现在的Grillby暂时没有兴趣去揭开，比起可能惹怒一个还不错但会赊账的熟客，还是现在自己手中握着的这个更为愉快一些。

碎片在黑暗里闪着幽幽的光，而Grillby没有注意到，他睡得很快。

Grillby的意识被拉进了黑暗中。

“你好，先生。”

Grillby睁开眼睛，躺在自己手里的碎片直盯盯地看着在自己这种感觉一点都不好。

“很抱歉打扰到你，但似乎只有你能听得到我在说话。”

Grillby还未被眼前突然会说话的一块碎片的景象所恐吓，对他而言，还有什么比不能支付的酒单还恐怖的事情存在吗。

Grillby环顾自周，发现周围空空荡荡的，哪里都是白色的一片，他开口：“所以这就是你把我拉到这个奇怪世界的理由？”

“先生，我在你的面前。”

Grillby盯着碎片：“没错，我看的就是我的眼前，一块不知道从哪里来的行迹可疑的碎片。”

声音开始变得有些嗫嚅：“是在你抬头的前方。”

Grillby这才将视线从手掌中的碎片上移开，抬眼，一袭白袍的苍白色怪物面带歉色的看着自己。

怪物的脸上有着仿佛裂痕一样的印记，但周身的气质就好像柔软的雪，随时都会被破坏掉，这些痕迹上没有多余的伤痕和被磨损的痕迹，应该不是打架所得来的。

“自我介绍一下，我叫Gaster。”

Grillby没有理会眼前这个怪物的行为，他只想快点从这个荒诞的梦中醒来。

怪物在看到Grillby的动作后向他的方向伸出了手“先生你现在能站起来吗？”

Grillby向那个怪物伸出手，头部的痛感愈发剧烈，在Grillby的手指接触到那个怪物的手掌时，Grillby看到了那个怪物手掌中心的孔洞，然后他触摸到了空气，晕倒在那个怪物的怀里。

Grillby的意识醒来了，他发现自己的意识被封存在了刚才站在他面前怪物的身体中，他可以清楚地感知到一切，唯独做不出任何含有自我意识的举动，Grillby直到看见sans——准确的说是另一条时间线上的sans才意识到这不是自己所处的那条时间线。

下一秒他就被自己传送到了实验室。

首先传来的巨大噪音让这具身体里的Grillby先反射性地后退了几步，随后不知从火光哪里中冲出的一袭身穿白色实验袍的怪物并对他说：

“Gaster博士，我们得出实验结果了，报告就放在你的左手边第五个柜子上。”

“Gaster······？这个怪物的名字？”Grillby没有慌乱的反应时间，他的身体就自动转向了发出巨大轰鸣声的机器旁的柜子上，寻找那份报告。在拿到报告后，没有任何不适的反应，Grillby觉得自己的嘴唇开始闭合，并从中吐出与自己嗓音完全不合的语调：

“好的Alphys，让我们开始今天的工作吧。”

Grillby眯着眼睛看向手中的报告，上面堆满了各种各样的试验计算结果以及公式，Grillby只来得及看上一眼就被这具身体的主人顺手放在了咖啡杯底下。

Grillby顺着身体的反应有条不紊地处理着这里的一切，等到核心的光芒变得有些微弱，Grillby被其他科学官送到了王宫，进去王宫的大门后Grillby惊呆了，他在金黄色的花海里显得有些无力，他的这具身体好像在努力控制着自己不让这具身体踩上金黄色的花海，但只有这些努力还不够，正当Grillby觉得自己马上快要控制不住的时候，一个巨大的、毛茸茸的怪物过来扶起了他。

“怎么了？我的老朋友。”

Grillby被强制性地抬起头，他看见在自己世界中像是被丢进洗白液洗涤了三次的国王，巨大的，毛绒绒的脸部和身躯·············是Asgore陛下没错，他曾经在王国的游行中见过这位国王，但眼前这位看起来更白一些。

Grillby占据的这具身体此时好像有些气馁：“陛下，我们今天并没有任何进展。”

被称为陛下的怪物坐到了椅子上，伸出毛茸茸的手掌，熟练地斟下一杯茶，茶水没有一滴散落在桌上，看来这位国王一定做了很久，茶水在茶杯里发散出腾腾的热气，Grillby一开始有些抗拒，却还是不得不在身体的驱动下接过了那杯茶。

“没有进展，陪我喝喝茶也是好的。”

Grillby这才注意到映在茶杯里的自己，那是那个怪物的脸，水波映射出这具身体里苍白色的灵魂好像在笑，又好像有一点点的不甘参杂在里面，投进茶水里，缓慢的沉到了茶杯的底部。

“是的，陛下。”

无数的金黄色从眼前掠过，花瓣在空中摇曳着，讲述着Grillby听不到的故事。

“醒醒，Grillby先生。”Grillby只能感觉到一点微弱的力度在推搡着自己，Grillby听出这时他之前自己所发出的声音，

Grillby慢慢睁开了眼睛，他的手里还握着一小枚金黄色的花瓣，那是他占据这具身体时所得来的东西。

“这是··········”面色苍白的怪物在看到那枚金黄色的花瓣后稍稍露出了一点“难堪”的表情，这一反应在Grillby看来有点意外，甚至有趣。

“这是我的记忆。”

Grillby沉默了半响。

“那里的怪物都像你一样有趣吗？”

这个白色的怪物——不，应该称呼他为Gaster更合适一些。Gaster听到这句话后却猛然愣了一下：“他们是很有趣，而且还很奇怪。”Gaster像是想起了什么，垂下头思考了一会儿又“噗嗤”地笑了出来，嘶嘶的吸气声在空气中分外明显，Grillby想他可能是想到了什么有趣的事情。

“他们真的很有趣·······虽然我和他们接触的并不多··········他们都会讲些很简单的谜语，自由自在，努力地活着。尤其是国王，我无法想象他在经历了那么大的打击后还如此······执拗地要选择打破结界，更何况王后的心态已经接近失衡，再这样下去迟早会两败俱伤。“

”我们的国王从未放弃过要挽救他的子民，这也许是我为什么这么多年来都一直辅佐他的原因。”

“我从未想过我们出不去会怎么样，我只是想证明自己，那些巨大的仪器是我们王国的希望，这么多年来我一直在催眠自己，只要我做得足够好，我们便有可能出去·······”

“做一个皇家科学官从来没有嘴上说说这么简单，更何况我还是首席。”Gaster摇了摇头，声音逐渐低了下来。

“我已经失去太多，我没有时间去陪我的儿子们，他们还这么小就要自己留在家里，更何况那个哥哥，他更是凭着自己的一切力量去陪着他的弟弟，虽然那些行为的确有些溺爱，但那些至少表明他是爱着弟弟的。而我，已经没有时间去爱他们了，王国里的怪物们越来越焦躁·········试验还在进行中，我不能看着他们一个一个做着最徒劳的事。”

“我曾经想象过，等到我们出去后，怪物们都会为我们欢呼，而我就站在我们君主的身边，看着怪物们涌向那个早已禁锢住我们多年，甚至还想继续禁锢住我们子嗣的可笑结界。”

Gaster的身体蜷缩着，Grillby甚至都没有发现Gaster现在已经蜷缩得这么小，他的胸口紧贴着膝盖，双手已经抚上面部，手掌的孔洞在俯视的角度下不可视见。

“可是那已经永远都不能出现了。”

Gaster猛地抬起头，之前双手掩住面容也暴露了出来，Grillby清楚地看见他的面容开始变得扭曲，甚至有些可怖，从脸上的任何缝隙里逐渐渗出黑色的液体，让他的脸看起来只有黑白两色，与之前带给Grillby的感觉不同，如果说之前的Gaster是一本措辞优美、排版工整、白纸黑字的研究报告，那现在的Gaster看起来简直糟透了。

各种意义上的糟透了。

就像一整瓶的墨水被打翻在一张白纸上，而且这张白纸还没来得及干透墨水有被胡乱抓挠了一通，之前还可以说有正反面，而现在别说正反，就连上下的标准都变得很难说。

【数据缺失，██████原因不明，备用电源启动中】

普通线开启。  
地点：瀑布  
远处传来奇怪的哼唱声，sans哼唱着 的旋律走过瀑布，他刚刚下班，正好要去Temmie的村庄处理一些“废品”，从temmie村庄出来时，转过最后一个街角的sans觉得有什么东西在瀑布这里出现了。

映着回音花发出的蓝色的荧光，sans看着面前长得很像Grillby的怪物，除了有点黑和长了奇怪的触手而且还会渗出奇怪的液体外，他和Grillby长得其实并无二致。

“你应该也算众多时间线上的一员？如果我没有猜错，你应该是Grillby的投影。”

Grillby没有说话，算是默认。

“那家伙为了我的酒钱可是费了不少脑筋，我等一下还要去找他再吃顿早午餐，既然我们的时间还算充裕，那就告诉我，这里有什么东西值得你“大驾光临“？”

蓝色的黄尾流星在左眼眼眶里转瞬即逝。骨加农在空气中隐隐开始闪出形态，繁复的参数在空中跳跃，骨加农看着Grillby的眼神仿佛一块上好的肉食，祂们伺服地围绕在sans身旁，等着sans的命令，然后把他撕成碎片。

“我来这里取一样东西。”Grillby摆摆手，他并不想和这个sans有太多纠缠，他隐隐约约猜到不论哪条时间线上的sans都很棘手。

“这一点倒是直白得多。”sans将手插进口袋，有种早已预料到的自得感。

“我来这里，取Gaster的碎片。”话音未落，Grillby的其中一根腕足因为反应稍稍有些迟钝便永远地离开了母体。

sans从来没有放松过，他很快将被召唤出的骨刺的锐利末端抵在Grillby的胸口————那里是灵魂的所在地，任何怪物都可以被称之为“弱点”的地方。

“你怎么会知道这件事。”远离Grillby的一处断掉的腕足在地上无力地跳跃着，有趣的植物神经现象，这种勉强可以被称作“活物”的东西不会有知觉，祂所做的一切都是基于母体留给祂的最后的能量。

Grillby的触手被很有效的抑制住了，每一根腕足的上方乃至全方位都被骨刺围绕的密不透风，最棘手的是Grillby的灵魂被那根骨刺牵制住。

“那块碎片，现在在你手里。”

Grillby承认：“碎片我不能给你，我要带走他。”

sans的身体忍不住地抖动，Grillby的话给了他很好的“骨动”的机会，骨头间的摩擦发出轻微的抖动，连发笑时发出的“嘶嘶”都一脉相承，Grillby甚至可以预见到沉下去的脸上会有怎样的笑声。

过了半响，等到sans笑够了，他才抬头看向Grillby：“你就这么喜欢他？”

Grillby开口：“是的，”

Grillby转过身，淡蓝的回音花擦过他的身体，蓝色的荧光映在脸上，黏稠的黑色液体滴落入土，很快就渗透在了黝黑的土地中，回音花们微微颤动着，不知道是风还是什么的缘故。

回音花接到了信号，在一片水里丢下一块石头所引起的现象是极普遍而又自然的，回音花会重复它们所接收到的最后一句话，在那一片“是的”的回声中，Grillby的声音在中分外明显，如同在稀薄的水中滴入一滴醇厚的酒液那样扩散开来：

“我想要他。”


End file.
